Juntos hasta la eternidad
by UsagiPotter
Summary: Puedo ver sus ojos rojos y su cara de serpiente mirarme malignamente, pero esta vez yo ya no tengo miedo, todos mis temores se fueron cuando ella murió... Historia HHr


**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**JUNTOS HASTA LA ETERNIDAD**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**BY **

**USAGI POTTER**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Harry & Hermione**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una gran barrera sea formado alrededor mío, todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix fueron preparados para crearla cuando el momento llegara…

Y hoy el momento llegó…

Lord Voldemort y yo estamos encerrados en esta barrera invisible, aquí se decidirá cuál de los dos sobrevivirá…

Miro a mi alrededor, puedo ver a los pocos miembros de la Orden que han podido llegar con vida hasta aquí, todos tienen sus varitas en alto creando la barrera que impedirá que el hechizo que estoy por usar no lastime a las demás personas…

Puedo ver a Ron, su túnica esta desgarrada, está muy pálido y tiene un corte profundo en su pierna derecha pero aún así se mantiene en pie…

Luna esta a unos metros de él, su cabello está muy sucio y desordenado, su túnica esta manchada se sangre y tierra ya que Ron llego hasta aquí apoyado de ella, puedo ver que me observa por un momento y sonríe…

Ellos dos son los únicos de mis amigos que pudieron llegar, Ginny se quedo ya que un mortifago la hirió mucho y la estaban atendiendo, solo espero que se recupere…Neville se quedo a su lado…

Los otros miembros de la orden son Remus, Tonks, no puedo reconocer quienes son los demás, ya que perdí mis lentes en la afrenta que tuve con algunos de los mortifagos que querían impedir que siguiera a su señor…

Todos los que están aquí son aquellos que pudieron seguirme sin ser detenidos…

En este claro del bosque prohibido y aunque ellos no lo saben, cuando yo invoque este hechizo ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá, la barrera impedirá el escape de él y yo…bueno pues moriré para que él lo haga…

Puedo ver sus ojos rojos y su cara de serpiente mirarme malignamente, pero esta vez yo ya no tengo miedo, todos mis temores se fueron cuando ella **_murió…_**

Cuando la vi interponerse entre la maldición asesina y yo, mi corazón se destruyo en mil pedazos, puede ver sus ojos mirarme por última vez, su sonrisa y su voz decirme…**_Te Amo_** por última vez…

Cayó en mis brazos, rígida y sin vida, pude escuchar la risa estruendosa de él…ni siquiera supe en que momento escapo… yo solo miraba aquellos ojos miel sin vida, tomé sus manos recuerdo que aún estaban calientes y me negaba ha aceptar que ella, la mujer que apenas unas horas había aceptado ser mi esposa, estuviera muerta en mi brazos…

Levanto mi mirada, puedo ver como aquel ser que me quito la felicidad desde que era un bebe, dirige su varita hacia mi, no puedo escuchar lo que me dice, ya ni siquiera me interesa saber si se está burlando de mi, porque desde hace un año mi único objetivo es matarlo, porque desde hace un año cuando me arrebató a la mujer que amaba…solo vivo para **_destruirlo…_**

-**_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**

Es lo único que escucho y veo como un rayo de luz verde se dirige hacia mi…a mi mente vuelve la imagen de ella corriendo hacia mi, su túnica de gala que la hacia ver como un ángel estaba desgarrada y yo que estoy en el suelo siento como ella se aferra a mi y me protege…

La luz de sus ojos se extingue en menos de un segundo…y la misma ira y odio que sentí en ese momento, regresa a mi y antes de que aquella maldición llegue levanto la varita….

Veo como Voldemort sonríe, seguro piensa que estoy utilizando mi varita pero está muy equivocado…aquella vez recogí la varita de ella y me jure que seria con ella con la que lo mataría…y así será…

Miro al cielo…

- Solo espérame un poco más, pronto estaré a tú lado **_Hermione_**…

Lo último que veo es como un rayo dorado sale de mi varita y choca contra la maldición de aquel que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort…

Pierda la noción del tiempo no se cuanto llevo con la varita en alto, solo escucho un golpe seco y veo como la túnica junto con Tom Ryddle cae al suelo **_muerto_**…

Se que los que me rodean están felices, lo destruí…pero…

La varita de Hermione cae poco a poco al suelo, y cuando hace contacto con este una luz sale de la punta de la varita y hace contacto con el eje de la barrera, todos sueltan sus varitas tratando de parar lo que esta sucediendo, pero es imposible…

Escucho como Ron, Luna y Remus gritan mi nombre, se que tratan de que yo salga de ahí, pero no lo haré…

Los miro por última vez antes de ser rodeado por aquella luz…

- Muchas gracias…

Sonrió y no puedo ver mas porque aquella luz me cubre por completo y siento como mi cuerpo cae al frió de la nada…

Abro mis ojos…puedo ver los rostro borrosos de Ron y Luna, mi amigo pelirrojo me mira y tiene lagrimas en los ojos al igual que su novia…

Siento que de mi boca sale sangre, pero es el precio que tenia que pagar, si es que quería matar a ese monstruo, mi vida por matarlo, el hechizo solo funciona así…

- Eres un tonto!...

Escucho a lo lejos que Ron me grita…estoy por cerrar mis ojos, pero antes de hacerlo…la veo…

Aún lleva aquella túnica pero esta limpia, definitivamente se parece a un ángel, ella me sonríe y estira su mano hacia mí…

- Es hora de irnos Harry…

Yo estiro mi mano y por fin después de mucho tiempo, puedo volver a sentir su calidez, me pongo de pie, ya no siento nada, ningún tipo de dolor ni siquiera la sangre…

Volteo para ver por última vez a mis amigos, ellos me rodean…mi brazo esta estirado hacia el cielo, el cuál cae inmediatamente…veo como Ron me zarandea, intenta despertarme pero ya es en vano…

- Es hora de irnos…

Vuelve a repetir jalando de mi cariñosamente Hermione…miro por una última vez a mis amigos…Ron es abrazado por Luna, quien en ese momento veo que observa hacia donde estamos nosotros, veo como sonríe…

- Solo cuídalo y recuérdale que nunca estará solo…

Logro decirle aquello y se que de alguna manera ella nos ve y me entiende, porque abraza fuertemente a Ron que llora como un niño pequeño en su hombro…

Me duele mucho dejar a Ron, pero se que no estará solo…él tiene un futuro el cuál disfrutar y aunque yo ya no tenga ese privilegio, al menos a donde vaya no estaré solo…ella la mujer que amo estará a mi lado y como una ve le dije:

**_Estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad…_**

**&&& Fin &&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no soy buena para el drama pero lo intente n.n...y si pueden me dejan un review**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


End file.
